Epic holiday
by xLostHeartx
Summary: The gang goes on a unforgettable trip to a destination they could only dream about, won by Jude. Friends & Soulmates are found and hearts are broken, meanwhile a certain life guard reminds them about the mall..My first fic!
1. And the winner is

**A/N: This is my first ever story on ff! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own 6teen.**

**EDITED**

* * *

><p>"Waaaaahhh!" Caitlin cried as her mascara smudged and ran down we cheeks, "Greg dumped me! I thought he was the one!"<p>

Jen, Wyatt, Jonsey, Nikki and Jude sat there with fingers in their ears. "Ugh, we know!" Nikki groaned.

"Cait, just calm down already! My ears are killing me! Coach hasn't given me a break for days now! I feel like I need a vacation!" Jen covered her head with her hoodie. "Urgh! I'm going I work." She grunted and left the table to the penalty box.

"I'm with Jen on that. Anything beats sitting here and listening to Caitlin sob all day. Off to the crappy barn! Woohoo." She cheered sarcastically, "This day just couldn't get any worse."

"Tell me about it! Flippin' burgers all day doesn't do ya any good." Wyatt sighed, "Well, breaks over. See you later."

Caitlin sighed, "Fine, leave me here, I'll be okay on my own. Just go do your own stuff." She slammed her head on the lemon's counter, causing it to close.

"Well I am going to me new job at Perfume boutique! Ahh...the ladies...here I come!"

_**Penalty box**_

"Ah, Masterson! Over here!" Coach waved his hand, gesturing Jen to come over.

"Not again!" Jen ran over to coach, who was signing a paper for new equipment. "Masterson! I need you to load these boxes into the stocking room. I want all of them there before I come back from lunch."

"Yes coach." She attemted to lift one of the cardboard boxes. "Whoa, these are heavy! What's in these?"

"There the new equipment for our ball sale. And since you reminded me, you can be head sale girl. Now, I'm off to lunch."

"Ugh! I shouldn't have asked!" She sighed after coach left the store, and started loading the boxes. "Well, at least it's better than hearing Caitlin crying."

_**Perfume boutique**_

"Hello, can I interest you in some perfume?" Jonsey advertised to the cute passerby, "Its got beautiful sent...just like you..."

"Ugh!" She slapped him with her purse, and strutted off, calling back, "Loser! I have a boyfriend!"

"Jonsey! Will you quit slouching and listen to me? Were you harassing this young woman? You're fired!"

"Ah man! Can I atleast keep the T-shirt? It's a good colour on me..."

"Jonseeeey! Now would be a good time to get lost!"

_**Lemon**_

Caitlin was still sobbing inside the lemon. It wasn't until a while when she hit her angry face. "This is the worst day ever!" She weeped. Jude, on the other hand, was quite happy. He had entered some sort of competion on his laptop, he was feelig pretty confident. First prize was an all expense trip! Second prize was what Jude really wanted, a gold played skateboard!

Wyatt stumbled over, he seemed to be so tired, and was sipping his hot coffee. Nikki followed, she had gotten a coffee after work to. She stopped after seeing Jude, "Have you been sitting there all day?"

"Yep. I'm trying my luck bra!" He gestured his head towards his silver laptop.

"You mean you entered one if those completions?" Wyatt asked, he sat down in his usual seat, which was vaguely in the middle. Jude nodded. His eyes were fixed on the screen, his fingers crossed for the new board.

"Jude! Don't you know those things are scams?!" Nikki bellowed, Jude shrugged, that was just her opinion. Nikki slumped her head on the table, "Urgh! The clones are driving me insane! I'd do anything to get away from them for just a week!"

"Atleast they're not making you be head girl of a big sale!" Jen exclaimed as she approached the lemon. "Coach's counting on me, but I've got a date with Keegan!"

"You do know he's just using you?" Jonsey stated. He slumped down in his chair and put his legs up on the table.

"Aren't you suppose to be at some new job?" Jen smirked. She knew he got fired. The longest he'd ever kept a job was a day.

"Got canned." He shrugged.

"Seriously? Again! What'd you do this time Einstein?" Nikki said sarcastically.

"You don't need to know... Anyway, I seriously need a break. I've been through way to many jobs this week. And I've only made twenty bucks!"

"Weren't you suppose to be paid a tenner for cleaning the widow display at Grinde me yesterday?" Wyatt reminded.

"Ah man!" Jonsey banged his fist on the table, and whinned. "That's ten bucks down the drain."

"Why does it have to be me!?" Caitlin sobbed as she appeared from under the lemon. "I just want to get away to a secret Island in the middle of Nowhere!"

After a long silence, Jude's phone vibrated. He picked it up and read the message, "Whoa! Sweeeeeeet!"

"What happened?" Wyatt asked, confusley.

"I just won 6 tickets to Hawaii or Spain!" Jude exclaimed, showed he text to his five friends. They all gasped.

"Ohmygosh!" Jen cheered, "You won first prize! An all expense paid trip!" She looked at Jude's face, "Aww, I'm sorry you didn't win that skateboard you wanted so much. But you still have Sally." Jude smiled, he didn't really want the new gold plated skateboard anyway.

"Nice!" Jonsey spoke while giving him a high-five. Caitlin stopped weeping and shrieked with delight.

"Pack your bags guys cause were all going to- Where are we going?"

"I vote Spain!" Jen shouted.

"Hawaii!" Jonsey yelled.

"Defiantly Spain!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Jonsey's country!" Nikki chuckled.

"Hmmm… Hawaii of course!' Caitlin squealed.

"Well then its three verses three because I vote Hawaii to." Jude said.

"Then where are we going to go?" They all chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it :D It's quite short, I know but I promise the other chapters will be longer. Hmm...Where should they go? Since I couldn't decide, I decided to let you guys make the decision by reviewing xD Please tell me what you think about it aswell ;) I would really appreciate the feedback :)**


	2. Shopping!

**EDITED**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Shopping!<strong>

"Hey guys," Jen waved as she approached the lemon the next morning. "Sorry I'm late. Come on!"

The rest of the gang were sitting in their usual seats, where they were waiting for her. Caitlin had convinced them all the day before to take a day off work so they could shop for a new summer wardrobe.

"Eeeeee! This is going to be so fun!" She squealed. "Let's go to the Khaki barn first."

Nikki groaned, "Do we have to? Besides, I think it would be best if we saved up our money for Albatross and Finch."

The guys nodded in agreement. "If we're going to do this, we might as well save up for the good stuff."

"Fine," Caitlin sulked, "We'll go to Albatross and Finch."

_**Albatross and Finch**_

"Jen, come here! Doesn't this dress suit Nikki?" Caitlin held up a long, flowing purple dress.

"Yes! Purple is so her colour," She replied.

"Whatever." Nikki rolled her eyes and browsed through a clothe rack.

"Eeeeee!" Caitlin squealed, "Look at this hot pink dress!"

"Ooohh... I know, and this sapphire-blue one. We should buy them all so we'll all have dresses for our holiday!"

"Let's go try them on!" Caitlin and Jen shrieked and walked to the changing rooms, "Come on Nikki!"

Nikki sighed and followed the girls. "As long as I'll be on the beach tomorrow, I don't care."

_**Changing rooms**_

Caitlin came out of her changing room first. "Eeeee! Jen come out quickly! Someone has to tell me how good I look!"

"If you say so…" Jen came out from behind the curtains, the same time as Nikki did.

"Pahahahaha!" Nikki laughed, "You look like you've been squeezed into a size half the size of your size! Haha!"

"Nikki, don't be rude," Caitlin exclaimed and turned to Jen, "Dresses aren't really your thing…"

Jen sulked as she barged back into her changing room change back into what she was wearing before; her white skirt with a blue stripe, her white casual top and her blue hoddie.

"Awwh, Jen," Caitlin said while throwing another dress over the door of her changing room, Here, try this red dress on, I found it just outside on the hangers."

After a few minutes Jen came out again, just as the guys arrived to see how they looked.

"Whoa!" Jonsey and Wyatt chorused in shock, nearly dropping the bundles of clothes they held in their hands.

"Sweeeeeet!" Jude gasped.

"So, how do I look?" Jen twirled to show off her scarlet gown.

"You look beautiful," Nikki winked.

"Thanks Nikki, you don't look half bad yourself!" Jen giggled.

"Hey! What about me? Don't I look gorgeous too?" Caitlin waved her hands in front of everyone's faces.

"You look great too." Wyatt sighed.

Caitlin beamed, "I know I do. Now come on, we've got shopping to do!"

…

After a few hours of shopping, the gang finally stepped outside the store, each with arms full of bags. Caitlin held the most of course, followed by Jen. They walked to the lemon.

"Eeeee, this has been the best day ever!"

"I know, I'm so excited! When are we going anyway?" Jen turned to the boys, whose arms still clutching many bags.

"It's tomorrow dudes ad dudettes." Jude replied.

Wyatt dropped his bags, "Tomorrow?!"

"Yup," Jude said as they approached the lemon. They all dumped their bags on the table and chairs.

"Awesome!" Jonsey exclaimed and he slumped down on an empty chair.

"Ok, we know when were going, but when are we coming back?" Nikki grabbed a lemonade and gulped it down.

"I dunno bra."

"Well call them and ask." Wyatt said as he finally joined the others after picking up his bags.

"Good idea dude," He picked up his phone, dialled a number then squeezed it to his ear, "_Hello?"_Pause, "_This is Jude. I wanna know when we'll be getting back from the holiday I won."_Pause, "_Okay, thanks dude."_He put his blackberry back in his pocket, "They said it was in a week."

"Good enough for me," Nikki shrugged.

"What _times_the flight?" Caitlin spoke while applying another layer of lip-gloss.

"Nine-thirty." Jude answered, "But we've gotta get their early of course."

"What? But I get up at eleven!" Jonsey announced.

"And I'll have to get up at five so I can get dressed!" Caitlin said, "What am I going to wear?!"

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm going home to pack."

"We all should. It's getting late anyway." Jen said as she scooped up her shopping bags.

"We'll meet at ours," Jonsey said as the parted ways, "I'll book a taxi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's short, I promise the next one will be longer :)  
><strong>


	3. Taking off

****A/N: Finally! The third chapter! I just realised you don't even know where they're going yet!  
><strong>**

****EDITED****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Taking off<strong>

"Eeeeee! This is going to be so fun!" Caitlin shrieked the next morning as she approached Jen and Jonsey's house. A few of the gang were already there, but Jude and Nikki were still to arrive. The early morning sun was peach with clusters of clouds hanging low in the sky. A black taxi was parked near the front of the house, and Wyatt was loading their luggage into the boot. Caitlin dragged five suitcases behind her, and dropped them next to Wyatt. "Where are Nikki and Jude?"

"There on their way," Jen said as she flipped her phone shut and handed Wyatt her black duffel bag.

"Umm, guys," Wyatt started, "I don't think all the suitcases are going to fit, we still need room for Nikki's and Jude's."

"We could call for another taxi?" Jonsey suggested as he appeared from the doorway, a soda can in hand.

"Or maybe Caitlin could lose some of her bags."

"What? Why me? I only have five suitcases." Caitlin exclaimed.

"Five suitcases?! Wait a minute, what exactly is in them?" Nikki asked while wheeling her bags towards their cab.

"Nikki!" Jen cheered as she ran to give her friend a hug, "We thought you weren't coming."

"And miss a free trip? I don't think so," Nikki snorted as she gave her bags to Wyatt, who was still trying to figure out how to fit all of them in the boot.

"What should we do about the suitcases?" He asked as he glared at Caitlin.

Caitlin sighed, "I guess I could lose a bag…"

"_A_ bag?!" The gang chorused.

"Fine then, two of them. But make sure they're the purple ones, they have my extra clothes in."

"Extra clothes? For what?" Jen asked.

"Oh, just in case I wear all my other clothes once, I don't wanna be seen in the same thing again!"

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Wyatt do all the bags fit?"

"Yep, and there's space for Jude's' bags to." Wyatt replied while chucking Caitlin's purple suitcases inside Jen and Jonsey's house.

"Where is he anyway?" Jonsey said as he glanced at his wrist watch, "It's six thirty already."

At that moment, Jude came running over to the rest of them, "Sorry I'm late dudes and dudettes," he panted.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Jen asked as she took his bags from him, and gave them to Wyatt who loaded them in the boot.

"Um, hello? We don't have time for this, Jude can explain in the taxi," Nikki exclaimed as they all filled in the seven-seater ford. The taxi driver started the engine, and then they were off.

"So, Jude, why were you so late?"

"I was sleeping! Cut me slack, it's half six in the morning. Sheesh."

The gang laughed at Jude's reply and carried on chatting about how excited they were for their trip.

…

Half an hour later, they arrived at the airport. They all got out of their cab and started un-loading their luggage. They didn't have to pay for their ride, as this was all included in the pack Jude had won. They dragged and lifted their luggage into the big building, which was buzzing with people.

"Come on guys, let's go check in!" Nikki said.

They gang followed Nikki to a huge queue where they would drop their luggage off. Luckily, they didn't have to wait around; because they had special passes Jude had won with the pack.

After their arms were free of the heavy luggage, they entered the cool-aired main building. Then Caitlin spotted something…

"Eeeeeeeheeeeee!" She shrieked as she ran over to a window display, "Those shoes are _so_ cute! And they'll match with my dress _perfectly_, it's like they were waiting for me all along!" She rushed into the store and bought them in record time, "Eeeeeee! It's my lucky day! These were the last pair in the _whole_ store!"

"Lucky you," Nikki said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Now, can we please go? Our flight leaves in ten minutes, so we better hurry, or we'll miss it."

"Awwwhh! I saw this really cute biki-" Nikki grabbed Caitlin's arm and dragged her to the west end of the airport, where they would wait to board their flight.

When the gang had bought their sodas and sweets for the flight, they got called along with the rest of the people to board the plane. The seats were in sets of twos, leaving a gap between each set so airhostesses could walk past with meals and drinks. Nikki sat down on a chair next to the window, Jonsey sat next to her, not letting her protest against. Jen and Caitlin took the seats behind them, leaving Wyatt and Jude the seats in front of Nikki and Jonsey.

"How long is the flight?" Wyatt asked as he looked down to his watch for the time.

"About eleven hours," Nikki answered, "I saw it on a board in the lounge area."

"So we should be getting there by tomorrow?" Jen said, and she pulled up the window next to her, so she could see outside.

"_Tomorrow_?! I have to sit next to Nikki for eleven hours?" Jonsey exclaimed.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Shut up Jonsey. Hey, does anyone wanna swap places with me?"

"Nahh, I'm fine. I'm sure we all are." Wyatt chuckled, and the seat belt sign glowed with colour above head.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Easy Jet, I am your captain for today. Please turn off any electrical appliances until further notice. We will be taking off shortly, so I advice you not to get out of your seats. Thank you."

"Eeee, this is so exciting! Where will be staying once we get there?"

"The competition dudes said we'll be staying in a beach house by the beach," Jude replied.

"By the beach? Perfect, I need a tan!" Jen said as she flipped through a magazine.

"I better look as hot as those girls by the time we're back at the mall," Caitlin stated whilst pointing to a group of models who were posing on a beach. Just then, the plane started to take off toward the sky.

"Here we go," Jonsey said, "To sweet Hawaii!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hawaii or Spain? The next chapter will be out soon :) Thank you for your reviews, they are much appreciated!****


	4. Arrival

**A/N: Next chapter! Anyway, I've edited this one, and it's actually the chapter I'm most proud of so far, for the whole of epic holiday :) Hope you enjoy it.**

**EDITED**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-Arrival<strong>

It had been six hours since the gang had first boarded the plane along with the other passengers. Now, they were all doing their own things instead of talking to each other, which they got bored of after ten minutes. Jude was on his laptop, he was looking up the beach they would be staying at. Caitlin was reading the eighty fifth issue of 'Teen Gossip'. Jen was asleep against the arm rest, the souvenir list Courtney had given her rushing through mind. Jonesy was munching on his sweets and slurping on his soda-drink he had bought in the lounge area along with the others. Wyatt was trying to order a coffee from an airhostess who kept getting his order wrong after several attempts.

"Seriously?" Nikki bellowed. She just happended to be sitting right in front of a seven year old who seemed to like annoying her by kicking the back of her chair. He had been at it for hours, non-stop, and his parents didn't even seem to care. Nikki had told him off many times before, but this was pushing it far from her limit.

"Okay you little brat," she scolded, "Kick me one more time, and I swear, you will regret it and go crying to you mom-"

"Give a rest," Jonesy advised. He seemed to have gotten over his plane fear in no time, and now felt more comfortable in the environment high up in the sky. "He's only seven," He rolled his eyes, seeming to get bored of Nikki tell the little guy off.

"Only seven? He should know better by now, considering I've told him off dozens of times already!" There was a _thump_ at the back of her chair.

Nikki balled her fists and shot the boy an enraged look. That was enough to make it stop. Well, at least for now.

"No, no, no!" A voice came from the other side of the plane. It was Wyatt's, "I said I've wanted a double-steamed latte, no milk and extra sugar with a small cap of foam. This has extra milk and no sugar!"

"I'm so sorry sir, but this _is_ the sixth coffee I've made for you..." The airhostess looked down at her feet shyly.

"And whose fault is that? If you had just listened to my order, you wouldn't even be here right now!"

"I know, but can't-"

"Do you want me to call the manager?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'll just make you another one," She sighed and headed back to the front of the plane, coffee in hand.

"Dude, it's just a coffee," Jude laughed, "Who cares if there's extra cream or less sprinkles, that airhostess is sm-okin' hot!"

Wyatt crossed his arms, "I want my coffee how I want my coffee. And no airhostess can in the way of that. Even if she's hot."

At the other side of the plane, Jonesy rolled his eyes, "Typical Wyatt. Always ignoring the _ladies _for the _coffees_."

"But he's got Marlowe and Serena, hasn't he?" Nikki argued back.

"Serena dumped him and fired him, and- What did Marlowe do again?"

This time it was Nikki who rolled her eyes. Ignoring Jonesy, she tapped Jen's shoulder, "Rise and shine cupcake," She said sarcastically, "We're here."

"What?!" The brunette shot awake from her position, "Already?"

"Nope, just checking if you were alive," Nikki snorted, and Jonesy cracked up in his seat.

"Very funny," Jen slumped back against her chair, "Seriously, not cool."

Caitlin agreed, "If someone's sleeping, it's not very nice to go and wake them up so you can check if they're 'alive.'"

"And why've you been so quiet Miss I'm-so-excited-I-could-scream?" Nikki questioned. She forgot about Caitlin for a few long hours. It had only occurred to her now just how quiet she had been being.

"I was just trying to be a good friend, that's all," Caitlin shrugged.

"There's more to the story, that's for sure," Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Spill."

"I surrender," Caitlin blushed as she turned her magazine to face them. On the double page spread were a couple of shirtless Beach-boys posing. Jonesy burst out laughing.

"You were silent for a couple of half-naked dudes?"

"_Gorgeous _half-naked dudes," Caitlin corrected, her cheeks blooming red, "And I was only silent because-" She paused, and thought for a moment, "Because one of them is Ryan."

"Ryan? You mean your ex-ex-boyfriend? The one before Greg? The one you dumped because he was prettier than you? The one-"

"I get it, I get it," She rolled her eyes at Nikki, "Huge mistake. Bur now's he's in a magazine-not just any magazine-my favourite magazine."

"So?" Jen asked, still half asleep and annoyed at Nikki, "What's that got to do with you being silent?"

"I was getting there," Caitlin said, and pointed to a long orange box at the side of the glossy paper, "It says his girlfriend's Trisha."

"Trisha?!" Jen exclaimed, now fully awake, "That bi-"

"That's not the worse," Caitlin sighed, "Trisha's gotten fame from that at landed the spot on _the next page_."

Nikki grabbed the magazine from the blonde girls' hand, and flipped to the next page. Sure enough there was Trisha, posing in a swim suit, and sure enough someone had drawn on with a marker some devil-horns and a moustache. "Caitlin?" She laughed as the gestured for the others to see.

"What?" The blonde girl's cheeked turned fiery again.

As the others laughed, the airhostess arrived by Wyatt' side with another coffee. He inspected it for mistakes.

"Hmm, can't spot anything wrong this time…" Wyatt started, but before he could finish, the airhostess had fled.

"Haha, dude," Jude chuckled, "She left."

Wyatt groaned and mumbled under his breath, "That's because she forgot the sugar."

That caused Jude to laugh even harder, nearly tipping out his laptop which stood on the foldable table in front of him.

"Foods here," Wyatt said, causing him to break out of his laughing fit.

After a disgusting plane meal which no-one really ate, everyone on the plane fell asleep as the lights went off, including the gang as it was dark outside meaning it was night.

…

"Jen," Nikki whispered to her friend who was already awake, "What time is it?"

"It's morning," Jen replied, not bothering to look at her watch, because that was the time in Canada. "We have one hour left until we reach."

Nikki nodded and leant back against her seat. She looked over to the rest of the gang, who were still sound asleep. She guessed they should as well be, since it was early in the morning where they were going to. She yawned. Most of the passengers around the plane were starting to wake up now, and one of them was Wyatt. He waved to her across the plane once he spotted her looking at him, she waved back and smiled. Slowly, the windows in the aircraft were being lifted. Bright yellow sunlight leaked through the creaks, and one fell over Jonesy's face, causing him to wake up to.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Nikki joked as Jonesy stretched out his arms. He lifted their window, causing an even brighter light to seek in. There was a huge yawn from behind her back, which caused her to look back. Caitlin had just woken up.

"Have we landed yet?" She asked through sleepy eyes.

"Nope, but we should be soon." Jen said.

"In that case, I'm fully awake," She shaked her head and tried to keep her eyes open, "I look hideous don't I?"

Jen laughed lightly, "Well, that's only because you've woken up. Your makeups smudged… Go freshen up?"

Caitlin nodded and got up. She passed Wyatt and Jude on her way, and it seemed like Jude had woken up to.

"I had an awesome dream, I won us a trip and we were on a plane and-"

"It's real? Yeah, you could say that again," Wyatt laughed, "We'll be landing soon, but first-breakfast."

A silver push-tray pulled up beside them. "Not you again," the girl who was pushing it sighed. It was the same girl who had served Wyatt coffee earlier, "Your _regular_?" She giggled and handed Wyatt a perfect make of the coffee he ordered the night before.

"Actually, I have a different one in the morning…" Wyatt said, "But, since you made this one so nicely, I'll take it."

"Thank god," The girl smiled and handed him and Jude a breakfast plate, consisting of lumpy yogurt, burnt toast-bread and squished fruit.

"Thanks bra. But don't you have anything more, edible?"

The airhostess laughed at Jude's remark, "Hey, this isn't exactly a five star resort, is it? Eat up," She winked at them and wheeled off the next set of seats.

"She talked to me Dude…_she talked to me_!" Jude clasped his hands over his face as Wyatt chuckled.

"Do you have a cheese omelette, low fat?" Caitlin asked from her seat. The waiter who was serving her laughed at reply, meaning no. "What about a fruit salad?"

"No mam, we only have this," a different air hostess to Wyatt and Jude's replied and handed her a breakfast plate.

Caitlin groaned, "Don't you have anything…organic? Or low fat?"

The airhostess shaked her head whilst she handed Jen a breakfast plate to. Jen laughed lightly at her friend as the airhostess moved on to the seats behind them.

"Cait, you know this is a _plane_."

"I know, but whenever I travel, I travel first class," She started, "They really should have the prize to be first class. After all, it was a competition."

"I guess," Jen shrugged, and she opened her yogurt cup, "Eww…it's _lumpy_."

"_Exactly_, all I'm saying is that they should have given out first class tickets," Caitlin shrugged as she got out a baguette from her bag, "Luckily, I packed breakfast."

"Give me some?" Nikki called from two seats away, "This so called 'food' is making me sick."

"Sorry, only enough for one," Caitlin said and stuffed the bread into her mouth.

"Fine, whatever. I'll just live with this… I think it's an orange?"

The gang laughed and finished off their breakfasts, just as loud speaker came on, and the captains voice filled the plane, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing shortly. I advise everyone to sit down and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." The passengers did as they were told, then the plane's nose slowly swooped down and the whole aircraft began to rumble.

Caitlin stifled a scream and clenched the arms chairs and shut her eyes. Through the window, Nikki could see an Island becoming bigger every time they flew lower. It looked beautiful and green, she tried to spot the beach they would be staying at, but there was so many surrounding the Island. Soon, they reached touch-down, and her view become nothing by a canvas of palm trees and a straight runway.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have landed safely in Hawaii, or should I say hah-vah-ee-ee! Please remain seated as we quickly take your luggage out. Thank you for flying with Easy Jet, enjoy your stay."

"Whoohoo!" Wyatt cheered.

"Eeeee!" Caitlin squealed and clapped her hands in delight.

"About time," Nikki smirked.

A minute later, the passengers stood up and started to form a line in the gaps. "Come on," Caitlin dragged them all of their seats, "Everyone's lining up!" Nikki grabbed her rucksack before she got pulled in the line along with the other gang.

Eventually they got off the plane and made their way their way to the luggage collection. The air was warmer, but they couldn't really tell because they weren't outside yet. None of them could spot their bags on the conveyer belt immediately so they waited until they arrived.

"This seems _real_ now!" Jen exclaimed Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"Can't wait to get to our beach house," Nikki breathed out heavily as she imagined herself lying on the beach, "Actually feel sorry for the clones and everyone else stuck at the mall."

Jude laughed and Jonesy came towards them with a three trolley's for their bags. The first to spot one of their bags was Wyatt, then Jude spotted both his bags together. Wyatt's other one came next, along with. Nikki's two and one of Jonesy's. After a while, Jen's three popped out with two of Caitlin's and the other of Jonesy's. They lifted them off the conveyer-belt and onto the bag-trolley.

"Hey, wait! I'm missing a bag," Caitlin said.

"You're missing a bag?!" The boys chorused in shock, their wide eyes staring at Caitlin's two bags in her hands.

"Jen's got three as well," Nikki shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I've got four, Remember?" They all had forgotten about Caitlin's five bags which then turned into three when they were loading them into the taxi.

"Is that it?" Jonesy asked whilst pointing to a pink fluffy bag moving along the conveyer-belt.

"Maybe... Yep, that's it!" She ran over and tried to lift it off, 2A little help here?" Jude went to help her.

"Thanks Jude." Caitlin said as he lifted it on to her luggage-trolley.

"No problem bra." Jude replied as his phone vibrated and beeped, "It's a message from the competition dudes. They're saying our taxi dude is waiting outside, he's holding a sign up saying, 'Jude and the others.'"

"Others? They couldn't have thought of something else?" Jonesy groaned.

"Eeee, I'm so excited! Stop standing here, come on!"

"It's awesome that the taxi, plane ride was all free." Wyatt said as they pushed their trolleys out.

"Yeah, all thanks to Jude here!" Jonesy reminded and he slapped Jude on his back.

They exited the airport and a sudden gust of warm air stung their faces. The sky was clear blue and the sun was shining brightly. They morning air smelt of sea salt, as the beach wasn't that far away. Palm trees dotted around behind the taxi stand, where many passengers were meeting with their taxis or relatives.

"Hey, I think that's our taxi man. He's holding up a sign that says... Jude and the others." Nikki lifted an eyebrow.

"Eeeheee, Come on!" They ran towards the taxi man, who was already strolling towards his seven-seater ford. The gang followed all as much excited as the person next to them. Jude took the passenger seat at the front, Jonesy and Wyatt sat at the back, meaning the girls got the middle row. The driver started the engine and they were off on the right side of the road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Finally told you their going to Hawaii, though I told you on the last line of the chapter before, but you might not have seen it. Next chapter out soon! :)**


	5. Settling in

**A/N: Next chapter! This ones a bit shorter than the previous, but that's because I didn't know what else to include...But I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**EDITED**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5-Settling in<span>**

"Welcome to Hawaii!" A girl with a grass skirt and coconut bra opened the door of the taxi. Slowly the gang got out admiring the view of the coast (Jonesy admiring the girl's chest). They all had sand in-between their toes and the smell of salt filled their noses. A group of Hawaiian dancers put flower garlands around each of their necks and then began dancing. One by one the gang were asked to join in. Soon, the music stopped and the dancers gave a bow; the six friends all clapped and cheered as a lady came up to them.

"Aloha!"

"Aloha!" The gang chorused.

Welcome Jude and _others._" She started, and Jonesy moaned, "Which one of you is Jude Lizowski?"

"That'll be me bra." Jude said as he took a step forward to present himself.

"Ahh, Jude, here are the keys to your beach house." The gang gaped at the old, broken beach house the lady had pointed to. The windows were cracked, the door was nearly off the hinges and the paint was peeling off. Was this what they had won?

"Looks likes they spent the money on the keys, not the beach house." Nikki snorted under her breath.

"Just kidding! You should have seen the look on your faces!" The lady laughed, and the gang exchanged confused glances, "This is _your _beach house." She then pointed to a breath taking massive, luxurious, clean beach house, "Enjoy!" And with that she left.

"Come to papa!" Jonesy said, already moving towards it.

"Eeeeee! Come on guys!" Caitlin squealed and ran towards their beach house with everyone except for Wyatt following.

"This is going to be fun!" Wyatt mumbled, "Hey guys! Wait up!"

_**Beach house**_

"Whoa!" Jen gasped.

"Eeeeeheeee! This is so exciting!" Caitlin squeaked as they reached the front step. Jude slid the key in the key hole and turned in to the right. The gang went in all with astonished faces.

"This is better than I expected!" Jen giggled.

"I know right?" Caitlin squealed as she turned 360 degrees to admire the house.

"And it's really bright, with the glass and all. Come on, let's go check out upstairs!" They raced up the cream marble stairs and stared outside the glass wall.

"Sweeeeeet!" Jude cooed as they turned to face their rooms.

"Look, there are three bedrooms with two beds in each."

"Jen, I'll go with you!" Caitlin quickly said, before Nikki had a chance.

"Umm…Well, okay." Jen nodded, and joined her friend on the other side.

"Jude, wanna bunk with me?" Wyatt asked.

"Cool, dude." Jude said shrugging.

"What? Does that mean I'm with _Jonesy_!"

"Yepp." Wyatt answered.

"Seriously? Come on! I sat next to Jonesy in the plane, and now I have to share a room with him!"

"Yepp." Wyatt repeated.

"Why? Why?!"

"You're the only two dating out of us six." Jen explained, even though it was a rhetorical question.

"Come on Jen, let's unpack!" Caitlin dragged Jen into the biggest room.

"Ip, dip, dooo, the dogs got the flu-Or is the cats got the flu?" Jude thought.

"Come on Jude." Wyatt sighed and they went into a room and started unpacking.

"This cannot be happening." Nikki cried as Jonesy stood just as surprised.

_**Jen's and Caitlin's room**_

"I feel sorry for Nikki." Jen sighed as she unlocked one of her suitcases.

"Don't be. Better her than you. Besides, their dating." Caitlin replied as she hung up her baby pink and white beach dress.

"I know. But maybe we could move her bed in here." Jen suggested.

"I dunno…they look kinda heavy. And even if we did, where would she put all her clothes?"

"Good point Cait."

_**Jude's and Wyatt's room**_

"Ahhhaaha! I know! And did you see the look on his face!" Jude laughed.

"Haha! I feel sorry for them."

"Me too."

"Not!" The chorused and carried on laughing and unpacking.

_**Jonesy's and Nikki's room**_

It was silent as the two unpacked until Jonesy said, "I shotgun that bed!" He pointed to the one near the window. Nikki just rolled her eyes. They was a knock at the door which broke the silence between the two. Nikki got up and opened it.

"Hey Nikki." Jen smiled.

"Oh, hey Jen."

"I'm here to!" Caitlin waved her hands in front of Nikki's face so she could notice her. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Hey Caitlin. What's up?"

"Cait and I are heading down to the beach, and we thought you'd wanna come with us?" Nikki looked at Jonesy and then back to the girls, "Anything to get away from Jonesy."

"Great! Change into your bikini and meet us just outside the front door."

"Cool." Nikki replied as Jen and Caitlin left downstairs. Nikki wasn't actually planning to wear a bikini. She went into the bathroom to see if the door could lock. Meanwhile Jonesy stole Nikki's only swimsuit from her suitcase and hid it in his.

"Jonsey, give it back, I know you've got it." Nikki said as she shut the door to their room.

"Got what? I haven't got anything!" Nikki pulled him a look and Jonesy gave in. "Okay fine, you win!" He started and tossed her swimming costume over to her, "But I wouldn't go if I were you!"

"Why not exactly?"

"I packed a really great horror movie and I want you to see it with me."

"Umm…I think I'll pass."

"What's the matter? To scared?"

"Looks like you're the one who's scared to watch it on your own," Nikki snorted, "But no, the girls are waiting for me."

"Make up an excuse, who cares. Please?" Jonesy gave her the puppy eyes.

"Okay fine, but only this once. I'll call up the girls."

_**Inside, by the beach house door**_

"I wonder what's taking Nikki so long?" Jen asked.

"Hmm…No idea." Caitlin replied.

"I hope everything's alright."

"Maybe we should call her and find out?" Caitlin suggested.

"Great idea Cait."

_**Jonesy's and Nikki's room**_

Nikki's phone rang before she had a chance to call Jen and Caitlin. "It's from them." She said and picked it up.

_**Inside, by the beach house door**_

"Bye...I guess.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked curiously as she twiddled a strand of her blonde hair.

"Nikki's not coming."

"What! Why?"

"She said she's feeling a home sick."

"Awwh! Poor Nikki, I hope everything's alright."

"She said she's fine and that we really don't need to check on her. Come on, to the beach!"

"To the beach!" Caitlin squeaked as the marched out.

_**Jude's and Wyatt's room**_

The laughter had calmed down in Jude's and Wyatt's room and they had both finished packing a while ago. Now, Jude was flicking through the channels on the TV. And Wyatt had finished changing into his swimming trunks, "Come on man, _please_ come to the beach with me." He said while coming out of the Bathroom.

"Sorry dude, I'm a bit busy here." Jude's stomach growled, "Need some snack-age here bro!"

"I heard there's a hot-dog stand there…" At this, Jude immediately got up from his bed and turned the TV off, "Sweeeeeet! I'm in!" He took of his jeans and was about to take off his boxers when, "Dude! Seriously? You can do that in there!" Wyatt said while covering his eyes and pointing to the bathroom.

"Sorry bro!" Jude chuckled and entered the bathroom.

_**The beach**_

After closing the door behind them, the blonde and the brunette stepped onto the beach. They walked onto a clear spot and set up two beach loungers they found in their beach house. They applied sun block and lay down with their shades on.

"Mmhmm! Remind me to thank Jude for this later." Caitlin said.

"No, you remind me!" Jen said teasingly, but then she spotted something, "Caitlin look!" Caitlin did just that, and she found two hot guys checking them out from a distance. Then they started to stroll towards them.

"Huh! Jen, they're coming our way! Eeehee! Remember, don't sound too eager!" Caitlin Squeaked.

"Speak for yourself!" Jen spat as the guys approached them.

"Hey. I'm Chris and this is Mike. Haven't seen you babes round here before."

"We just got here today." Jen giggled.

"And you are?" Mike asked.

"I'm Jen," She said blushing.

"And you?"

"Caitlin," Caitlin batted her eyelashes as she rested on her hand.

"You wanna join u for lunch?"

"Sure." Caitlin nodded.

"We'll meet you here at 12 o'clock." Mike winked at Jen.

"Okay," Jen replied, and as the Chris and Mike left, the girls exchanged gleeful glances.


	6. The lie

**Chapter 6-The lie**

"Eeehee! Yayy!" Caitlin squealed as they walked back up to the beach house.

"I can't wait! Oh my gosh, this is going to be so fun!"

"Jen what's the time?" Caitlin asked.

"It's ten thirty, why?" Jen answered as she opened the unlocked door and went inside.

"Oh no! We only have one hour and thirty minutes to get our butts down to the beach! Come on!" They raced up the stair and stopped at Nikki's room.

"Maybe we should check on her." Jen said while knocking.

"Yeah, and tell her about our new boyfriends!"

"Cait, they're not out boyfriends yet." Jen sighed while Jonesy answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"We heard Nikki's home sick so we came to check on her."

"Home sick?" Jonsey laughed, "Was that the lame excuse she made up so she could watch a movie with me!" He laughed even more.

"So…Nikki's not home sick? She lied! To us! Her best friends! Oh that is it!"

"Uhh…movies over, I'm gunno leave you girls alone!"

_**Jude's and Wyatt's room**_

Jonesy knocked on the door, but no one answered. He opened it to find no one was there. He took out his phone and sent Wyatt a text.

_**Beach**_

"Two hotdogs with extra mustard." Jude said.

"There you go. That'll be $4.69 please."

"My good man…will $3 do?" Wyatt lifted his brows up and down.

"Make it $3.69 and you've got yourself a deal."

"Deal dude!" Jude whispered.

"Deal." They shook hands and exchanged money for hotdogs. Just then Wyatt's phone vibrated.

"Jude can you hold my hotdog for a minute? Without eating it?"

"Sure thing bro. I cross my heart." Wyatt read the text:

_where r u guys?_

"Dude, Whose it from?" Jude asked while chewing on his own hotdog.

"It's Jonesy. He's asking where we are."

_**Jude's and Wyatt's room**_

"Come on…come on!" Jonesy's blackberry bleeped. He read the message:

_we r da beach  
>meet us there<em>

He replied back and left to the beach.

_**Beach**_

Wyatt waited for the reply, and soon he got one:

_kl  
>b there in a sec<em>

"What did he say bro?"

"He said he'll be here in a sec." Wyatt answered as Jude handed back his hotdog.

_**Jonesy's and Nikki's room**_

"You were right…it's not a big deal. He is your boyfriend after all." The girls were now on Nikki's bed.

"But you could have told us the truth! We wouldn't have minded."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth but I didn't. So, do you forgive me?"

"Of course we do!" They all went in for a big hug.

"So…" Jen drifted off.

"Oh my gosh! Jen!" Caitlin said.

"What?"

"Our double date! Were never gunno make it!"

"It's eleven twenty-three! We only have about half an hour!" Jen stood up and started having a panic attack, "We need dresses, shoes, make up, hair curlers, hair straighteners, accessories-!"

"Chill Jen. Just who are these two lucky boys anyway?" Nikki asked.

"Our boyfriends, silly!"

"Ur, correction Cait, they're not our boyfriends yet!"

"Sorry Jen. I meant Chris and Mike. They asked us out for lunch. We're supposed to meet them at the beach at twelve, but we're nowhere near ready yet!" Caitlin cried.

"Well, come on, let's get you two ready!"

_**Beach**_

"Mmm, hotdogs! Where did you get them from?" Jonsey said whilst he walked over to Jude and Wyatt.

"From the hotdog stand over there." Wyatt said pointing.

"I think I'll get one."

"To late dude, their sold out!"

"Great…that's just great!"

_**Jen's and Caitlin's room**_

Nikki was helping Jen and Caitlin get ready. It was now 11:48 and the girls were just about ready.

"How do I look?" Caitlin asked. She wore a flowery baby pink and white beach dress with baby pink flip-flops, a couple of bracelets and a flower clip in her hair.

"Stunning." Nikki winked at her.

"And me?" Jen wore a strap-less turquoise playsuit with a brown belt. Turquoise flip-flops, a white watch and her hair was up with a stand dangling down at the front.

"Gorgeous." Nikki smiled. Now take your bags and go kick some hot boy arse! Good luck." She laughed.

"Thanks Nikki. You're the best."

"Anytime sister. Now go! It's 11:52."

"Bye!" The two chorused and left to the beach.

_**Beach**_

"Aloha. Can I interest you boys in some surfing lessons?" A sexy teen in a blue bikini came up to the boys, holding a pen and a clipboard in her hands.

"If she's my instructor, then heck yes!" Jonesy whispered to Jude and Wyatt, "Yeah, could do with a couple of lessons."

"I'm in." Wyatt said. The girl nodded.

"Sign me up bra."

"Okay then. What are your names?" She asked.

"Wyatt Williams."

"Jude Lizowski."

"Jonesy Garcia's the name."

"Cool. I'm Chelsea Bay." They girl giggled.

"When do we start?" Wyatt asked.

"Today at 2. Aloha." She blew them a kiss and walked away.

"Duuude! Chelsea's wearing a thong, look!" The guys stared at Chelsea's butt and sighed heavily. Meanwhile Jen and Caitlin were just getting out of their beach house door.

"Look Jen, there they are!" The two walked over to a different side of the beach to Jonesy, Wyatt and Jude. Mike and Chris were sitting on some rocks, beside them was a picnic. As the girls walked over Chris spotted them and got up while silently telling Mike.

"Awwh! They've set up a picnic for us, how sweet." Caitlin whispered.

"Surprise I guess." Chris smiled as the girls reached them.

"You were probably expecting us to take you for dinner at a restaurant. Sorry." Mike scratched the back of the head.

"Don't be. This is great. I love surprises." Jen's eyes twinkled, "And picnics."

"Yeah…I suppose I was expecting that. But this is way better." Caitlin said.

"So…uh…let's eat_. Ohoiho_."

"What does that mean?" Caitlin giggled.

"It means 'enjoy' in Hawaiian." Chris answered.

"Oh. _Ohoiho_. Did I say that right?" Caitlin smiled. Chris laughed and nodded.

"Just about. Now let's sit and eat." They all sat on the picnic mat, Jen and Caitlin together with their crush opposite them. Meanwhile, the boys were buying ice creams.

"One double scoop coffee ice cream." Wyatt said to ice cream man.

"That'll be $3.93 please."

"Make it $3.13 my good man."

"$3.55 and you've got yourself a deal." Wyatt shrugged, handed the over money and took his ice cream. The three strolled over to a bench and sat down, staring and Chelsea Bay. They all sighed heavily.


	7. His ex

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on for a while, it's just that I couldn't continue with my story until I changed chapters 5,6 and 7. So I changed them and I think it would be a good idea if you read them again or you might not catch on. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-His ex<strong>

"There she is!" Jonesy spiked up his hair as they three boys walked towards Chelsea Bay; their surfing instructor-to-be. It was one to two which meant their lessons would start in a minute. Wyatt sighed heavily as they approached and Chelsea spun round to face them, "Aloha boys." She giggled, "Great you're here. Go and Join the others." Jonsey, Jude and Wyatt went over to the group of drooling boys and turned to face Chelsea again. They had noticed they were no girls there.

"So, welcome, I guess. Umm…so listen out for your names. Antony Blue, Wyatt Williams, Daniel Smith, John Grant, Jonesy Garcia and Joe Price, you guys are with me. Tom Spencer, Louis Brown, Jude Lizowski, Jack Cook and Adam Wood, you're with Bill."

"Yes!" Jonsey and Wyatt high fived, "Come on Jude." They took his arm and started to walk towards Chelsea's group.

"Dude I…I can't...I'm with Bill." Jude said, pushing their hands of his arm. Jonesy and Wyatt burst out with laughter, "See you sucker!" Chelsea took the boys in her group away from the boys in Bill's group, "Right. So grab a board," She said while throwing them out for them to catch, "Anyone ever _attempted_ surfing before? Hmm…a couple, but let's start from the beginning..." Meanwhile in Bill's group most boys had quit because they only signed up to be with Chelsea. Jude had quit with the same reason to. He looked back at Jonsey and Wyatt, then to Chelsea, sighed sadly and then walked away.

_**Jonsey's and Nikki's room**_

"Eeehee! Jen, Nikki, I think Chris might be..._the one!_" Nikki rolled her eyes at this. Caitlin and Jen had just come back from their double date and were now in Nikki's room telling her all about it.

"As I was sayin-" Jen started, but Nikki cut in, "Ok, ok, ok! Shut up! I've had enough listening to these mushy stories!" They all laughed and collapsed on the bed they were sitting on. "Guess what?" Nikki asked, sitting up again, controlling her laughter.

"What?" Jen and Caitlin chorused, getting up to. Nikki replied, "Guess then!" Caitlin racked her head, "Umm…you won the lottery?"

"Haha, no! If that was the case, things would've been a lot different, I would've left you and went to my grand mansion! Your turn Jen." She laughed.

"Err…umm…err…just tell us Nikki the suspense is killing me!" Jen said, giving up straight away.

"No…! Wait till the boys get back, it's a surprise for all of you!"

"Awwh! Nikki! Where are the boys anyway?"

"Dunno. Think they went to the beach, but I'm not sure."

_**The Beach**_

It was 2:30 and Chelsea was telling everyone their time for their next lessons, "Right, so from now on you'll all have individual lessons." She started and stared and her clipboard, "Antony Blue, you're at ten, Daniel Smith your eleven, then I have and hour of break, at one its Wyatt Williams, John you're at two, Jonsey Garcia's at three and Joe Price is at four. Got that?" The boys nodded, "Good. Then you'll start tomorrow. See you then!" The group broke away after Chelsea left, some going to ask her questions or maybe even ask her out!

"When are you at Jonsey?" Wyatt asked his tall friend as they started walking back to the beach house.

"Three. You?"

"One, it means I'm number one to her." Jonsey let out a quick, small laugh, "Yeah, number one loser."

"Hey!" Wyatt protested.

_**The beach house**_

The gang had gathered in their lounge and were dying to hear what Nikki's surprise was. They all collapsed on the cream couch with light blue cushions neatly set up and Jonsey put his feet up on Nikki's lap.

"Jonsey, get your cheesy feet off of me!" She said whilst pushing them off her lap, "What's got you in a good mood today?"

"Chels-Nothing! Just tell us your stupid surprise already!" He said whist leaning back on the sofa and resting his head on his hands.

"Ok, ok! But it's not stupid…I'm…I'm getting married!" Jonsey's heart skipped a beat. Was what he was hearing true? The gang were as shocked as ever. Suddenly Nikki burst out in laughter, "Just messing with you!" They all let out a sigh in relief, Jen even hit her lightly and Nikki just laughed and laughed, "The real surprise is...I've managed to get Oscar Hills, a Celebrity chef, to cook for us for tomorrow night!" Caitlin squealed at this, she did fancy him a bit after all.

"Yay! That means we don't have to eat Nikki's horrible cooking for a night!" Nikki just smiled and rolled her eyes at her, excepting that her cooking was not the best. "And meet Oscar Hills!"

"Nikki you're the best!" Jen came forward to hug her.

"Thanks Nik!" Wyatt said.

"Don't mention it, but don't call me that!"

"Sweeeeeeeeet!"

"You're welcome Jude!"

"Awesome!"

"Okay…So you're all definitely in?" The gang nodded. "Great! So everyone be here tomorrow at seven, I think!" Nikki smiled and fluffed up a cushion.

"Cool bra. I'm gunno go take a shower, I'm all sweaty from the beach. See ya later dudes and dudettes."

"Same here. Catch ya later!" Caitlin said as she made her way to the stair case.

"Is there a spare bathroom?" Jen wondered and she went to look around as Caitlin had occupied theirs and she needed a shower too.

"I'm gunno use Jonsey's, cool man?" Wyatt looked at Jonsey as he spoke. Jonsey shrugged and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to read my book. See ya."

_**Jen's and Caitlin's room**_

Caitlin had come out from the steaming bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair; she was wearing a white vest top with a big brown belt and light blue denim shorts. Jen was drying her on her bed, "Cait, you take ages!" Jen said as she turned off the hairdryer and unplugged it. She then reached for her mascara and opened the tube.

"It's either that or your just too fast." She sat on her bed, "So, did you get Mike's number?"

"Yes! Did you get Chris'?"

"Yeah! Eeeeee!" Caitlin squealed, "Chris even asked me if I wanted to come to Cocktail Club with him in in a bit, Eeee!"

"Same! At three?" Caitlin nodded at Jen's question and jumped up and down in glee.

"What's time is it right now?"

"Umm…" Jen glanced at the clock, "Ten to."

"Oh my gosh, Eeee!"

_**Beach**_

"You look gorgeous." Mike put his arms round Jen's waist as he and Chris approached outside Jen's and Caitlin's beach house.

"Nahh, you look way better." Chris whispered in Caitlin ear and she giggled. They walked to Cocktail Club and entered.

"Hey Chris." A girl cleaning the counter winked at him, "Been a while since I've seen you here. What can I get you?" She wiped her hands on her apron and giggled sexily.

"Who's she?" Caitlin asked quietly.

"Oh, she's my ex." Mike whispered, "Her names Olivia but everyone calls her Livi."

"Oh, right." Caitlin thought. "She wears way too much makeup."

"Uh…nothing yet Liv. Thanks though." Chris replied.

"Liv?" Caitlin said as they all sat at a table, Jen and Mike deep in conversation.

"Yeah. I call her that, so what?"

"Nothing." Caitlin hesitated, not wanting to ruin their relationship because of what he called his ex.

"Wanna dance?" Chris got up dragging her to the dance floor, changing the mood between the two.

"Do I even get a say at this?" She laughed and started dancing with him.

"You fancy a drink?" Mike asked, "How bout Hawaiian Punch, my personal fave? It it's quite alcoholic though."

"Yeah, why not."

"Um, Livi, two Hawaiian punches and keep it coming." Olivia nodded and started preparing their drinks.

"So, do you come here often?"

"Yeah, well used to. Livi's Chris' ex and she works here, so…yeah."

"Here you go." Olivia put two drinks down on their table and bent down, "Who's the girl with Chris?"

"Oh, she's his new girlfriend, Caitlin, why?" Olivia gritted her teeth, "Never mind." She walked off, back to the counter. Jen noted the word 'girlfriend' in her head, to tell Caitlin later, "So where do you stay?" She asked and she sipped her drink.

"Me and Chris have our own beach house-but it's not as big as yours." Jen giggled, "It's not even ours! Our friend won it for us for short time."

"That's too bad." Mike gulped down his drink.

"Why?"

"Cause I might not see you again after you go."

"Awwh! I've never really thought about that. But we can keep in contact."

"Yeah." They finished their drinks and Mike nodded to Olivia. She came with another set and put them down. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Livi." Mike started as he held his dizzy head, "But I think those will be the last ones. That all right with you Jen?" Jen nodded and he handed Olivia some money and she went to serve another costumer.

"Are you and Chris related at all?"

"No, but were like brothers to each other. We've been mates since pre-school. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason."

"I'm gunno go to the mens." Mike got up.

"Cool." Jen twiddled a stand of her hair as he left. She got out her mirror and lip gloss and applied some to her lips. She glanced at her watch, "Three thirty." She read out smiling. This had been one of the best days of her life so far and she wasn't about to mess it up.

After Mike came back from the mens room, he and Jen hit the dance floor to.

"I'll get us drinks." Chris said and Caitlin nodded. He walked up to the counter, "Liv?" She popped out from under the counter, where she was searching for her missing fake diamond earring. "Oh hey Chris. What d'you want?" She twiddled a stand of her hair.

"Two Love sho-"

"Forget that." She pulled him into a kiss and he quickly pushed her away after their lips briefly touch.

"Liv!"

"What?"

"Don't do that again." She pulled him into to another, which lasted a bit longer and he pushed her away again. "Liv!"

"What? You said do it again!"

"I said don't do it again!"

"Oh! What did you want again?" She pretended to be innocent but Chris didn't buy it.

"Look, just give me two love shots and I'll be off. And they'll be no trouble."

"Whatever." She started preparing the drinks, "You know you want more."

"Liv!"

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go! I hope no ones mad at me for changing 3 of my chapters, but I only changed them a bit. Chapter 8 will be out soon, since its the half term for me, I'll have more time to write. But for now...R & R please xx**


	8. Craesy Jonsey

**Chapter 8-Cra-esy Jonsey**

Jen and Mike had now stepped outside Cocktail club and were on his and Chris' private beach. "I can't believe you two have a whole beach to yourself! It must have cost a fortune!" Mike laughed, "Well, I guess, but it's a bit small compared to the public beach." The two sat on some big rocks and Mike got out something from his pocket. "Jen?"

"Mmhm?" She smiled, twiddling a strand of her hair.

"Er, I want you to have this." Mike got out a matching shark tooth necklace to his own, and handed it to Jen, "It's an exact replica of mine. I want you to have this, as a gift."

Jen gasped, "Awwh Mike…I, I don't know what to say!"

"Just say thank you."

"Thank you so much, I've always wanted one of these." She smiled and lifted her hair so Mike could put the necklace on her. "It's… beautiful!" She said, looking at her reflection in the glistening rock pools. "Oh Mike, you shouldn't have!"

"So you don't like it?" Mike joked.

"No, I love it! Thank you." She repeated and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back.

"Come on, let's get back to the club. Chris and Caitlin should be waiting for us."

"There you two are." Chris said as Jen and Mike approached them outside Cocktail Club, "Come on then." Caitlin and Jen exchanged confused looks as they got into the boys' jeep and drove out onto the road.

"Where do you think they are taking us?" Jen asked, in the back row next to Caitlin.

"I don't know!" Caitlin whispered, "But this is _so_ exciting!"

_**Beach house**_

"Knock, knock." Nikki called while knocking on Wyatt's and Jude's bedroom door.

"Come in Nikki." Jonsey answered from inside. Nikki did so. She found that Jonsey, Wyatt and Jude were playing cards on Jude's bed, she laughed at this, "How pathetic!" She snorted and the guys immediately stopped playing and gave her an embarrassed look. "Hey, so anyone wanna come to the beach with me? They girls are out so I have no one else to go with." The boys paused, and then burst out laughing. It was Nikki's turn to be embarrassed. "What?" She asked confused.

"Why would _we_ want to go to the beach with _you_?" Jude and Wyatt laughed at this, and Nikki left the room, rolling her eyes, "Suit yourself." She grinned and went down the stairs.

_**Jeep**_

The jeep halted to the stop and the two girls got out, admiring the view: "Ice cream!" Caitlin cheered at the ice cream stall in front of them, "Yay!"

"We came all this way just for ice cream?" Jen stated.

"Not just any ice cream, the best ice cream in the whole of Hawaii!" Mike exclaimed, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing.

"The beach ice cream, it's nothing compared to this." Chris pointed out and they all went up to the stall.

"Well, we'll take your word for it." Caitlin giggled, "Uh, I'll have the…butterscotch with caramel sauce please."

"Ooh, that does sound nice." Jen licked her lips, "Can I have the pistachio please." The man nodded.

"The orange for me." Mike said.

"Uh, and I'll have the mango." Chris gave him the money and they all took their delicious frozen treats.

"Mmm! This is _delicious_!" Caitlin squealed as she licked her butterscotch and caramel ice cream delightfully. They all got into the vehicle and Chris started the engine. Jen glanced at her white watch after buckling her belt, "Ten past four." She read out and the drove off.

_**Jude's and Wyatt's room**_

"Snap!" Jonsey shrieked, "I win again!"

"This is getting _really_ boring dudes!"

"Maybe 'coz Jonsey's always winning." Wyatt sighed.

"We should have gone with Nikki." Jude wished but Jonsey totally disagreed, "Come on guys, we can fun here, right?" The others boys groaned and Jonsey dealt the cards, once again.

"I wonder what Nikki's up to." Wyatt thought as he picked up his cards.

_**Beach**_

Nikki strolled out onto the beach, her feet sinking into the hot sand. "Wow." She exclaimed, "I've never really got to admire the island before." She set up a towel on the ground and lay her clothes on them. She took a deep breath in, smelling the salt in her nose and ran in the ocean.

Meanwhile, the two couples had just parked and were now saying goodbye to each other for the day. "So we'll see you tomorrow night? At seven?"

"Definitely. We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jen replied, forgetting about something Nikki had especially organised for them.

"Bye!" Caitlin called out as they parted. "Eeeeee! This has been the most amazing day _ever_!"

"I know! Mike even gave me a duplicate of his shark tooth necklace! Isn't it beautiful?!" Caitlin's eyes glowed with jealousy. She hadn't got a present. But still, she was happy for her friend. "Yes! Eee!" They held hands and jumped up and down.

"Do you know what?" Caitlin shook her head, her eyes widening, "No, what?"

"Chris…said you were his…girlfriend!" For the next few minutes you could hear nothing but Caitlin 'Eee-ing'. And then finally, it stopped. "Omigod, omigod, omigod! Eee! When?"

"In the club! Mike was telling Olivia that you were his new _girlfriend_! Eeee!" Jen gave a little squeak and Caitlin started over.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee!"

_**Jude's and Wyatt's room**_

Wyatt and Jude were practically sleeping. While Jonesy, on the other hand looked like he had just eaten nine energy tablets. "Ha! I win!"

"_Dude_, this is harshin' my mellow!"

"Tell me about it. We're sitting her like _lunatics_, when there's a whole beach waiting out there!" He paused, "You know, it's not too late to go with Nikki."

"Anything's better than hangin' with 'cra-sey'." Wyatt gave a small, quick laugh, and they both glanced at Jonesy, who was chuckling like a mad, evil scientist.

"Let's make a run for it." Wyatt quickly suggested.

"I'm with you dude."

"On the count of three. One, two, _three_!" Jude and Wyatt charged through their own bedroom door. Jonsey was too busy to notice, "Mwahaha!"

"We made it!" Wyatt huffed, resting his hand on Jude's shoulder, who was catching his breath back. They high-fived and raced down the stairs, out the door and to the beach. Where, they started to act like brave knights. Passers laughed and took pictures. They all found it very amusing, when Jude and Wyatt on the other hand, were laughably serious.

"Us, the brave knights, have conquered the hardest task of the ages! Come great knight, now we must find the princess!"

"Aye, aye, Captain dude!" Jude chuckled.

"Jude! I'm a knight not a pirate! I'm a-" He faded away, looking around them. "Uh… Hi?" He laughed unsurely, and scratched the back of his head.

"Duuude! Why are all these dudes and dudettes staring at us like we've just come out of a mental house?" Jude whispered.

"Honestly Jude, I haven't got a clue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know. It's shorter and it took me decades to write, sorry! But still, I hope you enjoyed a short, and what I call, hilarious chapter. Review and tell me what you think? It would be great to here some feedback and maybe lay a couple of ideas of what they could do for the next week at Hawaii! Do consider it! It would be <em>so<em> helpful! Next chapter out soon! (Hopefully before the end of the year! :P)**


	9. Dishes

**A/N: Yay, next chapter! Aren't you all excited? I am! xD I'm really sorry for the slow updates, I'll try and get them done a bit faster next time. But for the record, this ones really long, in fact, the longest one I've ever written! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9-Dishes<strong>

The gang had gathered at the beach. They were all sitting under a palm tree, applying sunscreen to their bodies. "Nikki can you get my back?" Jonsey held out the bottle he was holding so she could take it. Nikki, being Nikki refused, "Get your own."

Caitlin pleaded, "Come on guys, please?"

"Bra, you're gonna have t' get over your fear sooner or later." Jude squirted a little too much sunblock on his hand and slapped it on his leg.

"I know…But why not later? _Please_?"

"No!" The gang chorused. "Last one in the water does the dishes!" Nikki screamed and sprinted to the sea, followed by Jen and Wyatt. Jonsey immediately jumped to his feet and raced towards the others. Caitlin and Jude exchanged looks and ran as fast as they could towards the others.

Caitlin panted as she and Jude reached the rest of the gang in the sea, "Did I, did I win?"

"Hmh, can't say you did, I think Jude won." Jen smiled.

"Can't agree less." Nikki snorted, and high fived Wyatt. Jude did a victory cheer.

"But I just got my nails done at the spa!" They all laughed and patted Caitlin on the shoulder. "Fine." She sulked.

"Come on, let's go deeper." Caitlin bit her lip as she followed the gang further through the ocean. Jonsey scooped up some water and chucked it at Nikki, who choked. "Jonsey!" She flicked some water back to his face, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Jude chuckled, "Water fight!"

…

The gang were had now showered and were snuggled on the couch together back at their beach house. Jen had made them some hot tea. "Achoo!" Caitlin sneezed and sniffed, "Thanks Jen."

"This sucks." Nikki sulked and coughed. They had all caught a cold from when they were in the sea. Everyone, but Wyatt, "Told you you shouldn't have stayed in their so long." He said plainly, and sipped his coffee which he had made a while earlier.

"Two hours is not long!" Nikki snapped.

"Yeah, yeah." Wyatt blew in his cup and took another sip. "So, whose turn is it to cook?" They all shot Wyatt a look, "What? I can't cook to save my life!" he lied.

"I know! Let's all make a roast together! It will be so fun!" Caitlin sniffed. The gang agreed and made their way to kitchen. They decided a roast would be too much work, so they settled for pasta instead.

"Right, Wyatt will boil the pasta, Caitlin will grate the cheese, Jude will chop the veg, Jonsey will set the table, Nikki will prepare the drinks and I'll make the sauce. Got it?" The all nodded. "Good. Then get to work!"

Fifteen minutes later the gang sat down to eat. "Ohoiho!" Caitlin giggled, the gang stared at her. "It means enjoy in Hawaiian. Duh!"

"So, what have you two been up to?" Wyatt asked, ignoring Caitlin completely.

Jen swallowed, "Cait and I have been down at the club." Jonsey spat out his food, "There's a club!?"

"Yeah. Cocktail club. You know…down the beach? We were there all morning with Chris and Mike." Jen nibbled on some mushroom.

"Jackpot! Wait a minute, who're Chris and Mike?" Jonsey chucked some pasta pieces in his mouth.

"They're new boyfriends silly! I think Chris might be…_the one_!" The group rolled their eyes and carried on eating. Wyatt held up his glass of champagne, "To Hawaii."

"To Hawaii!" The gang repeated and clicked their drinks together. Soon everyone was done so they headed off to get some sleep, as it was pretty late.

"Eee! This has been the best day _ever_!" Caitlin squealed as she and Jen made their beds up in their room.

"I know! What a great start to Hawaii, hope tomorrow will be the same! If not, better!"

…

The next morning, everyone was up early, and were grabbing their breakfast in the kitchen. Caitlin was making pancakes for herself with chopped strawberries and bananas. Wyatt was pouring out the coffee he had just made, "Mm, sweet, sweet coffee." Nikki and Jen were sitting at the table, munching on some hot waffles with chocolate sauce.

"Darn it!" Jude cursed as he overcooked yet another one of the eggs. He had had five attempts but failed at all. "Gimmi a hand here bra?" He looked over to Caitlin as she put her pancakes on her plate. "Sure." The gang had decided that they would make their own breakfast, and could choose to help others if they wanted. This left Jonsey in a sulk and he couldn't even prepare a sandwich, so was eating a bowl of corn puffs at the table. "Man those pancakes look good!" He licked his lips as Caitlin sat down to eat.

"Yeah, and they taste _delicious_! It's my grandma's secret recipe. Want one?" Jonsey, being the greedy little him, said yes. "Well go make one then. There's a spoonful of batter left on the counter." She laughed.

"Nah, I'll just stick to these _delicious_ little corn thingies I'm having." He took a spoonful and stared at it.

"Dude…finally! About time! Thanks again bra." Jude thanked Caitlin for helping him make his egg and they joined the others at the table. Wyatt was on to his third coffee, "Soo good." He trembled.

"Uh Wyatt, you might wanna slow down with the coffee." Nikki snorted. "Hey you, Malibu barbie. Looks like someone bailed at the dishes yesterday night." She tilted her head towards a pile of revolting dishes left in the sink.

Caitlin bit her lip, "Why can't we all do our own dishes?"

"Because you lost, and agreed to yesterday's dishes."

"Nikki's right Cait, sorry. You did promise." Jen scooped up the last bit of her waffles, and tossed them into her mouth. Caitlin looked over to the sink and grunted.

"Oh and Caitlin, since you didn't do them yesterday, you can do these as well." Nikki smiled and slapped her plate down besides Caitlin's, "Hey!" Jen did the same, "Sorry Cait, a deal's a deals." Jonsey put his down at the top of the pile. Jude…well Jude was still eating.

"Wyatt! Put the coffee down." Nikki screamed.

"I, I, I can't."

"Alright. Somebody hide the coffee machine." The gang laughed as Wyatt reluctantly put down his mug.

"Just one more sip?" Nikki lifted her eyebrow. "Please?"

"No!" The gang chorused and broke into laughter. They may have been away from the mall, but they certainly didn't stop being themselves.

…

After the gang had cleaned their teeth and got dressed, they headed down to the beach. Caitlin had finished the dishes and had joined them. Jonsey stretched and put and arm round Nikki's shoulder. "No." She hissed and he immediately removed it.

"So what are you guys planning on doing today?"

"Were meeting up with Chris and Mike later in the day. And then they're going to take us to this cool pizza place down the street at seven! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I!" They shared some squeals of excitement until Wyatt broke it, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You guys can't go to that pizza place tonight!"

"Why not?" Jen and Caitlin exchanged confused glances.

"Because Oscar Hill's cooking for us tonight! Remember?" Jude, Jonsey, Wyatt and Nikki chorused. "You know, they one Nikki spent so hard trying to get us?"

"Ohhh! We completely forgot! We're really sorry Nikki; I'll cancel it right away!" Jen dug in her pocket for her phone.

"Hang on. You don't have to cancel it." Nikki sighed, and shrugged when Jonsey looked at her.

"We don't?"

"No! I don't have the right to stop you over some lame dinner."

"No, but we want to cancel it! Don't we Caitlin?" Caitlin sighed, "I, I guess so."

"We'll be there Nikki. We _promise_."

…

Jude tripped on something sharp. "Ouch! Whoa…you're a sharp little dude aren't ya?" He picked up a turquoise shell, its inside smooth as a pearl. It glistened in the sun. He held in to his ear, "Whoa! I can hear the sea! Awesome!" He looked across the sand, where he found a trail of more shells leading away, "Whoa, wonder where this leads too…"

Meanwhile, Jen and Caitlin had met up with Chris and Mike. "Hey!" Caitlin cooed as they approached them. Chris kissed her on the cheek. "Hi there beautiful. You ready?"

"Sure. Wait, what exactly am I ready for?"

Chris chuckled, "You make me laugh! Anyway, we're…going jet skiing!"

"Eeeeee!" Jen and Caitlin held hands and jumped together in glee.

"Yepp, so get your bikini's on and let's hit the sea!" Mike exclaimed and grabbed Jen's hand and made a run for it. He shouted back to Chris and Caitlin, "Race you there!"

…

"So, we're finally alone." Jonsey said as Wyatt went wondering off looking for a coffee shop. Nikki rolled her eyes and dug her feet into the cold sand beneath her. "So you gonna kiss me or what?"

Jonsey smiled, his girlfriend knew exactly what was on his mind. He leaned in, just about to touch his lips against Nikki's, "Hey gu- Whoa, sorry I should go..." Nikki blushed and the couple quickly parted. "No, it's alright. Come sit." Wyatt took the spot next to Jonesy. "You were quick." Nikki tilted her head towards the cardboard cup in Wyatt's hands. It was filled with hot coffee and cream on top.

"Yeah, I found a coffee shop down the street. Pretty easy to get to after you cross the road from the beach end. You'd be surprised no one was in there."

"It's like seventy degrees out here man. And you're drinking coffee? And it's not even cold!" Jonsey got up and shaked the sand of his body, "I'm going to cocktail club. You guys coming?"

"I'll pass." Nikki shrugged and Wyatt shrugged towards his coffee.

"Fine by me."

…

"Eeeeeeee! This is going to be so fun!" Caitlin squealed as she clipped on her life jacket. They strolled over to the mini dock where two Jet Ski's were waiting for them.

"Front or back?" Mike asked.

Jen smiled, "Ooh, I'll take the front first."

"Alright. Here you go." He lifted Jen onto it, and then jumped on.

"But what if we fall off? No, that wouldn't be good!" Caitlin shivered and bit her lip. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't be silly, just hold onto me." Chris helped her on, guessing she would like to sit at the back first. "Alright here we go…hold on!"

…

Jude had gone pretty far away from the beach, he now had no idea where he was, or how he got there. He scratched his head, "Whoa, where am I?" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Where has Jude ended up? How are surfing lessons going to go like? Are Jen's and Caitlin's life really so perfect? All will be reviled in the next chapter! Stay tuned ;)**


	10. NOTE

NOTE

Sorry it's been so long since I've published! But I'm currently editing all the chapters, so the next one should come out next week or so. I don't advise that you read them over, because they are basically the same plot. But if you want, you can because I've made them longer and funnier and there are bits of the plot which are new. But like I said, bits, which means you don't _have _to read them again if you don't wish to.

Bye for now,  
>xLostHeartx<p> 


End file.
